Chase's drama lifestyle!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Chase faces his rebellious daughter, Shadow and his love life, Jack Spicer. ShadowxOC and CHACK! (I could come up with a title fuck it!)


AN: One-shot baby! I'm feeling inspired.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1 year later

Chase Young was busy reading his Evil magazine while drinking his Lao Mang Long soup. He smirked reading about a horrible terrorists bombing a certain cities and many people die, another one was a dangerous robbery killing many people and children, a few more brutal deaths here and there. Shadow walks in seeing her master/father reading the magazine she rolled her eyes. She sniffs the air, "YUCK! What's that smell?"

"Wuya spray her new perfume." Chase said simply.

Shadow gagged, "Trying to impress ya? Too bad her saggy titts didn't satisfy you." She sat on her seat taking a sip of her glass of water, "Didja get blue balls from last night?"

"That's none of your business!" Chase shot a glare at his daughter.

"Fine. Your face saids it all. You didn't get a good fuck and EW! What the hell is that smell!"

"The servants haven't been wash in awhile." Chase said finishing up his soup.

Shadow looks around, "Where's girly man? I haven't seen him in a year."

"Don't know. Don't care." Chase said taking a bite of his lunch.

Shadow rolled her eyes, "I miss him."

"WHy?"

"He keeps things lively here. It get so boring!" Shadow slouch down on her chair whining, "We haven't had a Shen Gong Wu activation in months! Wuya is bitching and whining! AND THIS STANKY SHIT SMELL IS ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME! Do something to bring back girly man, father."

"He'll come." Chase said thinking for a moment Jack will always come. The boy could never get enough of him. Then, again he haven't show up.

"Please, I bet you been wondering where he's been." Shadow smirked seeing her father's serious face, "You want him."

"I'm not talking to you about this."

"You want him."

"Hush or I'll cut off your tongue."

"He's a good choice than Wuya." Shadow snorted getting off her chair, "If you excuse me, I'll be in my room getting drunk so I won't hear any moaning from her the other room!"

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"SHE MASTERBATES using your GODDAMN SHIRT!"

Chase shudders in disgust. Shadow walks away with that.

* * *

"Jack, did you get that new computer installed?" Jack's mother called out loud.

Jack got his boxes of old equipment into his lab shouting back, "Yeah!" The redhead haven't been in a Showdown in months since, he had to get involved with the family business and all that boring shit. He rubs his neck seeing all his computers updated to the latest Apple Mac system not only having more space to work on his robots. "Geez, I'm tired."

"It amazes me how long you could carry those." Jack heard Chase's voice making him spun around seeing the Overlord walking out of his shadows. The redhead crosses his arms seeing the Overlord look at him. Chase got a pretty good look on the redhead he's wearing an open gray cardigan with a red shirt underneath and black tights with black boots with the fur. "Usually, you'd give up after one box."

"Why are you here?"

Chase sighs, "I miss you."

Jack blinks a couple of times and said, "Awe, bullshit."

This surprises the Overlord seeing the redhead wanting the real answer. "I admit I was wrong, Spicer. After, we-"

Jack corrected him, "You dumped me. I never asked to be dumped."

"Okay, fair enough. After, I broke up you." Chase said in his low voice, "I miss your presents. Not only I miss being with you…. Shadow misses you." Jack blinks a couple of times nodding.

"I see." Jack rubs his chin, "I guess, you can make her spend some time with Wuya. I'm busy."

"Excuse me?"

"You are excuse. You may leave using the back door God forbid you getting out the front door trying to scare my mom with-" Chase grabs Jack's chin glaring down at him, he let out a low hiss, "Choose your words correctly Spicer before I decide to cut your tongue off." He lets go of the redhead.

"Wow. Abusive much. You've could have said watch your mouth." Jack sighs sitting on his metal table, "Then again, you were never into showing your true feelings."

"Don't start this again." Chase rolls his eyes remembering why they broke up.

"Oh we are gonna start this." Jack glares at his exboyfriend, "If you want me to go back with you then I wanna know why you broke up with me in the first place or should we talk about Wuya?"

Chase groans leaning against the wall, "That was a mistake, Spicer. You know, I would've thought twice if that witch hadn't drugged me."

Jack chuckles, "True." He rubs his neck, "Look Chase, I know you don't want me back so, stop lying to me and ask me what you want from me. I'm busy here and I got things to do."

Chase smirks at how fast Jack knows when the Overlord lies or not but at the same time the redhead is so insecure. "It's true, Jack… I miss you. I want you to be my consort again." Jack rolls his eyes not taking his bait he wave his wrists for more from the Overlord, "I'm not used to the peace after living with you. Believe it or not Shadow misses you- well, from what I can tell she misses you cleaning the place up and kicking out Wuya from time to time." Jack let out a small snicker.

"Have you been sleeping with Wuya after, you know?" Jack asked.

Chase said, "Yes."

"I see." Jack nodded, "Well, I guess I have to move back in since, Shadow is that rebel teenager stage. Been there done that."

"Jack-" Jack cut him off, "I'm just gonna stay there for a bit. Like I said I got plans made things to do. Don't worry about me." Jack smiles playfully punching Chase's shoulder, "I'm a big boy." Chase saw Jack's bottom looking more desirable.

The Overlord thought for a moment, "Have you been with anyone else?"

"As a lover? No. As in dating? A couple of guys." Jack answered making Chase staring in shock at the redhead's answer.

"Repeat the last part again."

Jack notices his ex's jealousy kicking in, "I went out with a least two or three guys nothing big. Now, if your talking about me sleeping with them. I did with one guy but it was rough start I guess you can say. We're just friends now." The redhead phone rang and he glanced over it and spoke not looking at Chase, "I gotta go. I got some business plans. I'll be at your palace around seven. Bye." The redhead quickly grab his bag and left leaving the Overlord confused for a moment.

* * *

Chase decided to walk out in the front door. Hell, he's not going to listen to his ex and tell him what to do. If he wants to walk the front door then hell he can! "Jack! JAckie!" Oh shit… Chase turns over to see a blond woman walking out of the other living room, "Jackie! Oh- OH MY GOD! Who are you!?" The blond female stares at Chase.

"I'm Chase Young… please to meet you." Chase said in the most simple manner.

The blond female nodded, "Rose.. Rose Spicer, I'm Jack's mother. Um… are you one of his… I guess, clients?"

"Clients?"

"Well, business. I'm assuming not by the way your answering me. Are you his boyfriend?"

"I am his friend." Chase lied the blond woman nodded.

Rose Spicer replies in relief, "Thank god! Oh, I didn't mean it as a bad thing but- You know, what," She went snaps her fingers making a Jackbot coming to her with a glass of whiskey for her and she took a drink, "I'm sorry but, from what I heard about Asians and there tiny dicks I highly doubt my son wants you." That left the Overlord flabbergasted, "If anything you have to be pretty powerful for my son to date you if you want my approval." She drinks her whiskey, "You know, Asians are smart so, I guess thats a bonus but the sex is important."

This racist stereotypical bitch started to thick off Chase Young. "Well, it's not like I heard the same about you idiotic Caucasians trying to take everything over not to mention your lack of cooking skills and pathetic lack of bathing." This causes the woman to stare at him in shock making her drop the glass of whiskey. Chase walked out with that.

* * *

"What the hell, Chase!?" Jack unpacked his clothes in his own room in Chase's palace. The Overlord was leaning against the doorway seeing his soon-to-be-consort again, "You went through the front door when you can easily disappear in magic! Not only that but, you made my mom view at you a whole different level!"

"It's not myself she's a stereotypical bitch!" Chase snarled.

Jack rolls his eyes, "She's rich! What do expect?"

"For a woman that racist I'm surprise you live here in China." Chase said.

Jack sighs sitting on the bed, "Because we have business here." The redhead rubs his neck. He saw the Overlord shirtless wearing his black silk pants, "Is it hard for you to be nice?"

"I'm evil. I don't do nice."

Jack sighs laying down on his bed, "It's not hard to have a fake smile and lie. You've done it all the time." Chase loom over Jack having his whole body on top of the redhead. He places a kiss down the redhead's pale lips.

"I'm sorry if you had trouble. I was mad." He said placing another kiss on the redhead.

Jack let out a small smile, "I guess, you did deserve some respect." He places one kiss on the Overlord's lips, "Can I finish unpacking? I want to talk with Shadow before shit really get crazy." The Overlord chuckled nodding while walking out of the room. Jack stare at the ceiling wondering if his old feelings would come back for Chase.

* * *

"Hey, Shadow!" Jack said walking in the Princess of Heylin's room the blue haired female arched her eyebrow seeing the redhead.

"Oh look it's girly boy." Shadow said flipping her pages on her magazine, "What you want?"

"First," Jack took away the blue haired magazine away-

"Hey, you just can't-" Jack cut her off as he sat on her bed next to her, "Oh shut up! I'm here to make your teenager years fun not boring as fuck! Your dad wants me back but, I've not decided if I should knowing how a bitch you can be besides Wuya!"

Shadow huffed crossing her arms, "Your not my mom."

"I know. As crazy and weird it sounds but, Chase did a crappy job on both his part as a mother and father!" Jack said seeing Shadow looking away, "I'm here to make our life easier for us. Why you keep being a baby? I swear you act just like me before."

"That's not true!" Shadow hissed, "I never wanted to have sex with my dad!"

"That's thirsty, Shadow."

"What? I'm not thirsty! How you can thirsty?" Shadow stood confused.

Jack rubs his neck, "It's a slang, Shadow. Look, I want us to be happy with our presents and your father said you've miss me."

"Miss you cleaning this damn place it smells like shit!" Shadow whined not wanting to show her true emotions. It was weak of her.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You're just like your father. Your fucking pride is not making things easier. Look," The redhead patted on the female's back, "I'm going to show you some fun stuff a teenager does. I know your curious about the normal mortal lifestyle instead of this Heylin and Xiaolin junk going on."

Shadow nodded, "Will we go shopping?"

"Yeah. Lots of stuff teenager girls do." Jack said, "Maybe find you a girl." Shadow blushed bright red using her pillow to hit Jack.

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I call them when I see them. So, are you gay or bi?"

"Bisexual but leaning more to the girls."

"I see, I'm bi myself." He whispers to Shadow, "Don't tell you dad this but I slept with a girl after we broke up."

Chase was over hearing through Shadow's door having his eyebrow twitching. Jack sleeping with another person. So, the redhead lie before about one person he slept with. He wonders how many more he slept with.

* * *

"Come on, Chase. What's with that look?" Jack asked seeing his ex having a big frowned on his face. The three decided to go to the mall to get Shadow some stuff.

"I said I would come and observe but me holding all these bags is not what I had in mind." Chase growled holding bags and bags of Shadow's latest outfits, electronics, shoes, purses, the list went on...

Jack chuckles, "Well, I did say we need a big strong man around to lift all those heavy bags." He presses his lips against Chase's lips the two lip lock for a moment, "Besides, if things go out good maybe we should-I don't know, do something really naughty." The redhead flirted twirling Chase's hair.

The Heylin Prince smirks evilly at the idea, "I like the sound of that."

"Ew! Seriously!" Shadow gagged, "I'm here you know!"

Jack laughs kissing Chase's lips once more, "I guess we should continuing on shopping some more." Chase let out an annoyed groan he rather fuck jack's brains out on his bed instead of holding shopping bags like a butler.

"So, what on the list?" Jack looked seeing bras and panties the blue female made a face showing Chase was very picky on those things. The poor teenager barely had any freedom with strict Chase always telling yes or no. Jack looks over to see Hot Topic, "Let's go over there. I think you'll like their style."

The three went to Hot Topic to see a lot of random stuff around. Chase wasn't impress hearing loud music, tattoos, piercings, odd clothing, and… odd people. This is something he did not want his lover to get his daughter influenced in. "Wow! What is this?" Shadow hold a black bra lingerie said 'Bite Me' her eyes sparkled at the designs.

Jack's laughs, "I'm surprise Chase didn't take you here. He really needs to take you out more." The redhead turns over to see Chase glaring down at him with a serious look making him a bit nervous. "Come on, she's a teenager!"

"I'ma fuck you till you couldn't want anymore." Chase whispers down the redhead knowing this was punishment.

Jack licks his dry lips, "I like that idea." Shadow rolled her eyes as she continues to look at the bras and panties.

"If you like that you should see Spencer's…" A certain woman hummed getting some band shirts.

Shadow looks over to see Jack a little on the no sad but he could't say no with Shadow's big anime puppy eyes pleading to check the store out. "Fine." Chase stares down at the redhead with a glare, "She's having fun." Jack hummed.

At Spencer's Chase literally dropped his bags once he went to the back part of the store. Sex toys, sexy clothing, porn, penises, vaginas, dirty birthday cards- What the hell is trying to get his daughter to do? Shadow was looking at the bags instead of the sex toys since it was awkward as enough for her buying lingerie in front of him. Jack was looking at the toys and lube feeling Chase's eyes on him. The redhead smirks, "You know, sex is really kinky when you toys." He hold one of the toys.

Chase rolled his eyes, "The real thing is always better." but once he saw the sexy clothing maybe Jack should wear one of those outfits. He wouldn't mind seeing Jack dressed as a nurse or maid or lollita or just wearing some latex two piece calling him master. The redhead was talking to one of the ladies that workers here. Chase kept a close on Shadow.

"So, you want to…" Jack nodded quickly answering the lady, "Make sure to put it secretly my boyfriend is a little picky on things and shy."

The lady chuckles, "No worries. Once he get a hang on the fun he would want more. Besides, I think he already want you to wear those clothing. I say be a maid it's more fun but then again you can pull off being all of those kinky submissive clothing." Jack laughs in response.

"Alright put it in the bag I'll pay it when my step-daughter got her things make it secretive." The female nodded.

Chase wasn't aware of the things Jack bought. He was to busy focusing on Shadow picking bags, stickers, band shirts, band stickers, buttons, cursing objects like a sticker saying 'Fuck Off' and such.

After, the store Jack was happy to find a Japanese store selling stuff he want, "No fucking way! Attack on Titans shirts!" The redhead quickly rushes over making the two follow him. The redhead could die happy, "Oh my god! Ahh! Howl's moving Castle!" He was busy looking at the shirts, mangas, and toys. Chase rolled his eyes.

"JAck?" A certain female with a soft voice rings the three's ear.

Jack looks over to see his close friend, Skyler a girl with big boobs, ass and shy. She had pink hair and bright blue eyes holding a bag and comics books in her hands. She had a smile, "Sky, what's up?"

"Oh you know," Skyler hug her friend, "buying Attack on Titans mangas. Have you finish the season?"

"Yes! OMG! Levi for LIFE! I love him." Jack got excited talking to his close friend.

Skyler giggles, "I love him, too! Isn't he badass the way he kills those titans!"

"I know and how he beat the crap out of Eren and his shit talking!" Jack said happily until he notices Chase and Shadow, "Oh! This is my boyfriend, Chase and his daughter, Shadow."

Skyler saw the two, "Hello, Skyler. Please to meet you."

"Hello." Chase and Shadow replied.

Jack smiles hugging Skyler, "We known each other for a while. Family businesses stuff."

Skyler giggles, "You said like it was a bad thing." She looks over at Shadow and smiles, "So, you're dating a single father. How cute?"

Jack laughs, "Yeah, he misses me. Right, Chasey."

"Please don't ever call me that." Chase said unamused.

Jack pouted, "He hates a lot of things."

"I can see." Skyler giggles, "Oh! Are you going to the movies with us on Friday?" Jack looks over to see Chase glaring at him.

"Yes! Are we going to watch Frozen?"

"You know, Amy wants too!"

"Alright. I'll go. I haven't seen my baby for awhile." Jack smiled, "You know she would miss me." Chase's and Shadow's eyes widen… baby? Is Jack a father?"

Skyler laughs, "You know, how she is. Want to grab some lunch?" Jack looks over to see Shadow and smirks, "Sure."

The four walk out heading to lunch before they could that. Chase pulled Jack closer to him, "You didn't tell me you had a child?"

Jack laughs kissing Chase on the lips, "Amy is Skyler's baby sister. She's like four years old. The kid is very cute so I call her my baby because she likes me. Stop getting jealous." Chase stood silent.

* * *

"So?" Skyler sat next to Shadow waiting for Jack and Chase arrival, "Shadow's the name, right?"

"Ye-yeah." Shadow stares at Skyler's breasts, "My dad named me. Stupid huh?"

"No. It's cute." Skyler smiles, "Your a pretty chill gal."

"Well, I like to relax."

"Thats good." Skyler smiles widely, "Have you ever date anyone?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. My father is strict."

"Wow, that sucks." Skyler smiles at Shadow, "You know, Jack is pretty fun when you get on his hyper side."

"Really?"

"Huh uh." Skyler said, "But, I'm pretty fun if you get me on my good side." She touches the blue haired female's hand and blushed. Shadow blushed at the same time.

"Awe, they look cute together. Maybe Skyler is a good influence for Shadow." Jack hugs Chase's arm. The Overlord rolled his eyes.

* * *

Chase heard flashes and snapping sounds from a camera he opens his eyes seeing Jack sitting on top of him wearing a big yellow t-shirt taking photos of him. The Overlord notices he had no shirt on, "Spicer?"

"Yes." Jack smiles taking another picture of his half naked boyfriend as he sits on top of him. Last night after Shadow's first shopping spree Chase wanted sex and man, did Jack get fucked really good. The two missed that mind blowing sex they had before the break up. Now, here is the redhead taking photos of his sleepy boyfriend.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Snapchatting." Jack answers back.

"What?"

"Snap chatting. It's an app where you take pictures instead of texting to communicate one another. Skyler snap chat me back and I got wanted to show her you sleeping." Jack shrugs he lays next to his boyfriend taking another picture making Chase blink a couple of times from the bright flash, "Say morning!" Jack took another one with a giggles.

"Honestly, Spicer." CHase mumbles putting a pillow over his head trying to go back to sleep.

Jack pouted, "Hey, she wanted to know what I was doing!"

"You could've lie."

"Nah." Jack poked his lover's sides, "Chase?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could go out tonight with my friends."

"You have friends?" Chase asked stupidly for moment from being half asleep and half awake.

Jack stood hurt at his boyfriend response finally speaking, "Yes, I have friend. Does that surprise you?"

"Oh," Chase snaps out of his sleep pulling his lover closer to him, "I didn't mean it. Excuse me for being half asleep."

Jack nodded, "So, can I go?"

"Yes. What time will you be home?"

"Like ten the latest." Jack answers to see Chase nodding in approval, "But, can we have sex now?"

"Why now?" Chase asked he wanted go back to sleep.

Jack sat on his boyfriend rubbing his ass against Chase's crotch, "Now?" The Overlord peeked one eye open seeing Jack grinning widely still rubbing his ass against his already hard cock, "You know, I won't stop."

"Your evil." Chase comment with a sinister smirk.

Jack giggles, "I know. I learned from the best." Chase quickly got on top of his lover to do his business.

* * *

Chase paced back and forth looking at the time the clock stroked 2:30am in the morning! It was late and the sky was still dark. Where is his consort? Shadow was on her new cell phone playing Candy Crush, "Stop worrying for girly boy. He's not a kid."

"He promise me ten would be the latest!" Chase growls he heard the rock doors swinging open. Golden eyes glares at the door opening he was about to turn his dragon form until he saw Skyler helping Jack walk into the room.

"Baby steps, Jack. Baby steps." Skyler said helping Jack get into his home, "Walk slowly."

"You can't tell mee wha to dooo." Jack slurred his words showing a sign he's drunk.

Chase walks over them, "What happen?"

Skyler gulped, "Well, Mr. Young-"

"Ha, Mr. Young! Sounds overrated…" Jack hiccup walking tipsy.

Chase rolled his eyes, "After, we finished watching the movie we went to visit a couple of friends and sort of drink a bit- I guess, Jack grabbed more than one bottle of beer."

"WHOA! Party!" Jack giggles as he tries to walk by himself, "I think… Global Warming is… REAL but, at the same…. time… I like… dolphins!"

"And he drank more than one shots." Skyler said helping Jack, "I asked him what time we were suppose to get here but, I sort of got lost."

Chase sighs, "Give him to me. You may sleep with Shadow's room. Thank you for bringing him home."

"No problem." Skyler said glancing over at Shadow and smiles at her. Chase took Jack in their bedroom.

"Nooo I'm not sleepy!" Jack crawls over the bed taking off his clothes, "I'm not… tired, Chasey."

"I told you not…" He paused noticing Jack is drunk, "What's your name?"

"My name is Chack Spoung!" Jack relied stupidly as he took his shirt off.

"Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Your name is Jack."

"Who's that?" Jack slurred, "I'm Chase Yo-ung."

Chase signs kissing his lover's forehead, "G'night, Chase Young."

"Hehehe," Jack giggles kissing back his lover, "Fu-uck me, Chasey!"

"No. You're drunk."

"Please, fuck me hard, Chasey."

"No."

"But, Clay fucked me hard when we were drunk!" jack slurred his words.

Chase snarled at the though of his lover screwing with a Xiaolin monk. "Jack, what you did with Clay?"

"I'm not Jack I'm Chase!" Jack whined snuggling against his lover, "Fuck me, Chasey."

"Not until you tell me what Clay did to you."

"We fucked." Jack yawned, "Shhh.." He pulled Chase closer so he can whispers in his ear, "Shh, don't tell Chasey I slept with Clay."

"Why?"

"Because he liked me!" Jack giggles, "I let him fuck my brains out, hehehehe. He got a big dick!" Chase did not want to hear this.

"Go to sleep, Chase."

"Okay, Chasey." Jack giggles laying down, "Your not gonna fuck me."

"No. Your in big trouble."

"Nooo!" Jack whines. pulling Chase in bed, "Chasey, please don't tell Chasey Chase! He'll get mad." He bursts into fits of giggles, "Clay asked me to marry him…" Chase bites his bottom lips without a word coming from his mouth.

"Did you say yes?" Chase asked as cal my as possible.

Jack stares in blank and hiccups, "Shhh," He pulled his boyfriend closer to him, "Don't tell him…. I sort of said yes…. heheheheheh."

"You said yes?"

"Sort of…" Jack giggles, "But, we didn't go through with it."

"Why?" Chase asked hoping his anger take over.

Jack giggles, "Shit happens." He lies down feeling sleepy, "I'm sleepy…. night, Chasey." Chase Young saw the redhead laying his head down on the large pillow.

"Jack tomorrow we'll talk."

"Mmm…kay." The redhead snores already knocked out. Chase turned off the lights leaving the room.

* * *

Jack woke up with a massive headache, "Ah! My head!" He hides his head under his pillow hoping it would go away but it didn't. The redhead got up to take a quick shower and possibly find Chase to ask him what happen last night. He went to the kitchen to see Skyler in there wearing a big shirt making something. "Sky?"

"Morning, Jackie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I dropped you off yesterday you were so fucked up." Skyler chuckles, "I mean, really fucked up." She handed Jack a bowl of warm soup, "It helps the hangover."

"What happened last night? Did Chase told you to leave or anything?"

"No." Skyler thought for a moment, "He just told me to sleep in Shadow's room. She's so adorable!"

"Getting thirsty for her, huh?" Jack tries to eat his soup.

Skyler giggles, "She's cool to chill around. Anyway, last night you were fucked up. I mean, you really drank your way at the party." Jack snickered as he continues to eat his meal. "Dude, you seriously went a fucking beer pong type of shit with Kyle and you were being so fucking crazy."

"No I wasn't!"

"Dude, you were doing fucking pull ups and hit your head on the ceiling." Jack bursts out laughing wanting to hear more.

"Really?"

Skyler continues, "You had on a Loki's headdress saying I am Loki and you were fucking hyper, man. Seriously, we had a full argument about donuts. You were like 'ohh shit, there's square donuts.' 'Ah hell yeah, we should go and get some right here and now- come on, I'm ready.'" She tries to get her voice low trying to act out like Jack.

The redhead blinks a couple of times, "Fuck I remember that conversation. Fucking Kyle thinks he's the shit with his 'I'm smarter than you' crap! Fuck him!"

"And you were arguing Callie about corn."

"Fuck her, too." Jack stop eating his soup, "Fuhck I can't believe I got drunk and I had a curfew! Shit, why you didn't stop me?"

"I try. You were like 'Nah, girl. Let's just kick it with our peeps we'll be taken selfies and shit like that'." She said taking a sip of her glass of water, "When we were there. I was like 'Jack! What are you doing? Don't drink! Your boyfriend is waiting for you'. You were like "NAh, I got this under control!" Then, shit happens when Kyle pushed your buttons on who can drink the fastests. I was like these bitches right here couldn't walk after the bottle of Vodka."

Jack made of face, "Augh, don't ever mention alcohol ever again. Biggest mistake ever."

"I'm glad you realized that." The redhead and Skyler turns over at the doorway to say Chase Young shirtless having a white towel around his neck and wearing black pants. Jack knew his boyfriend was working out but damn his babe look so gorgeous.

"Hello, Chase." Jack softly spoke remembering what happened.

Skyler felt awkward, "I'll take my leave now. Mr. Young, I chop some fresh fruits if your interested in…"

"Thank you, Skyler." Chase saw Skyler quickly leaving the kitchen but had his golden eyes staring at his boyfriend. He sat in front of him facing one another. Silence placed in the room.

"So…" Jack finally said, "I was drunk and-and I'm so sorry I missed curfew and got drunk with friends."

"Skyler told me the story. She's very good at impressions of you." Chase waves his hand making a bottle of water appear in his hands and took a sip, "I understand you are young and want freedom, Jack. But, you could've called or mention to me through text. I well aware your a rebellion but," He pulled the redhead closer, "I don't lilt it when you act like a complete fool and insecure to that foolish man."

"Kyle?"

"Yes." Chase hissed, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"No. We are just friends."

"What about Clay?"

"Whatta ya mean?"

"You told me yesterday you engage with the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth and didn't give me a reason why."

Jack heart stopped for a moment. "Well?" Chase crossed his arms waiting for his boyfriend to reply.

"It-It was complicated." Jack sighs rubbing his neck, "You know, what? Yes! Me and Clay were gonna get married and start over together. There! Whoa that felt good getting out of chest."

"Jack?" Chase's eyes glow murderously, "You got five minutes before I don't go over to the temple and muser that fool."

Jack sighs, "We didn't go through with it because we were so different. I mean, the only thing we really like each other was the sex. The sex talked and we just focused on that. He liked Pedrosa so, it was all good cuz I was find being alone. You know, time to heal of what me and you had… I guess. I was just the rebound."

"You used Clay for sex in order to heal our break up?" Chase nodded for a moment trying to get all the new information he got from his lover, "I am sorry."

"WHat?" Jack asked out loud.

"I am sorry for forcing you to talk. You and I broke up and it made sense you needed time to heal… I just didn't suspect Clay would be involved…"

"He was my fuck buddy." Jack saw Chase glaring at him, "For only that time. Right now, we are just semi-friends."

"I see. But, to make sure you don't have this fuck buddy," He pulled Jack to be on top of the table, "I have to punish you." The redhead moans once he felt his lover's cock inside him. Chase smirks widely at the redhead begging for more.

* * *

"I need help!" Shadow huffed holding her smart phone out to Jack, "I don't know how to use this Snap Chat!"

Jack took the smart phone showing her, "Like this." The two took a picture to get and send it to Chase. "See! It's easy. Hey, you got one from Sky- HOLY SHIT! ARE YOU SEXTING HER?" Jack quickly gave Shadow the phone trying to forget his nude friend Skyler.

"It's just boobs." Shadow smirks in approval, "I really like them."

"Okay," Jack said, "they're alright. They are really soft."

"What?"

"What?"

"You touch my girlfriend's breasts!" Shadow hisses at Jack with a murderous glare.

Jack rolle his eyes, "Friend do that, Shadow. That's how close we are. I slept with her a couple of times…"

"You did?"

"Yup, we were curious."

"How was she?"

"She's wild." Jack replies, "Just do it when your dad isn't around knowing how he would complain about the smell of female juices."

Shadow snorted, "He wrote that on my door saying he doesn't want any sex because of that and I said he's a stupid cunt!" Jack tries to hold his laughter. Wow, he never knew Shadow could be this wild compare to his Chase.

* * *

Jack was in his room being bored as usual but today he had a big smirk on his face. Chase and Shadow went to get a Shen Gong Wu with Wuya now, he's y himself with nothing to do. So, everyone thinks but in honesty he had plenty of things to do. He peeked out his door to make sure no one was around or a larking bean to bother him for some weird revenge plan. He closes the door and sigh in relief. "Alright, let's do this." He went under his bed taking out a chest shape box it was black. The redhead smirks taking the lid off seeing what he thinks it's his heaven. Lately he's been very horny and wants to be fucked everywhere in the palace he could think of but the Overlord was busy with his evil schemes here and there. The two hadn't had a good fuck in a while which drove the redhead crazy. "What's a relationship without sex." He mumbles to himself. He doesn't mind if the two didn't screw for awhile but lately he just wants to have sex. Where did his horny-ness came from? He shrugs thinking about how much he needs a looked at his box. What Chase didn't know the redhead keep a box filled with sex toys! Lots of sex toys but personally Jack's favorite was a large green dildo/vibrator with round spike like and it's very big. For the redhead he grins widely the dildo was the same size as Chase Young so, he can feel full, letting his fantasy go wild, while masterbating. He grab his other toy which was a purple dildo and a bottle of lube.

The redhead quickly took off his clothes and start putting lube on his body moaning softly. His pink nipples became hard once he started to touch them with the cold liquid. He rubs the green dildo he called Chasey with the liquid and shoves it into his wanting hole. His body quickly react with a cold shiv down his spine and moans softly, "Ah! Oh fuck yes!" Jack wanted the dildo to break him into two he kept thinking it was Chase's big exotic large dick up his round pale ass. He turned it on all the way up high making Chasey vibrating very fast, "Ohhhh yessss!" Jack moans out loud feeling his body warm and sweaty, "Oh fucking yes!" He started to move a little slow feeling adrenaline through his body.

"God yes!" Jack moans trying to go a little fast his cock throbs for sweet release. "Oh god fuck me Chasey!" He moans trying to go fast but his own body was becoming exhausted by the movements. Usually when Chase screws him the redhead would get a little tired because he feels that sweet pleasure rushing through his body unlike Chase, who has more energy to go fast and harder.

"Oh Yes!" Jack moans as he came thinking about Chase go rough on him. He breathes slowly wanting more if only his boyfriend was here he would finish the job. For a mount he lies down feeling the vibrator still vibrating in him. Until he got the most dirtiest naughtiest idea. He quickly went into his draw looking for something until he found it. A big smirk fell upon on his face he took out his Shen Gong Wu the Third arm sash, "Thank you, Clay!" He puts it on around his thin waist, "Third Arm Sash!" The Shen Gong Wu holds the dildo and started to fuck him, "Faster! Harder!" Jack had his ass up in the arm moaning out loud feeling the dildo going in and out very fast. He knew one day the Shen Gong Wu was gonna be a good use one day. He moans out loud, "Oh yes! Fuck me!" He grab hold the sheets moaning out loud his breathing became heavy as the shen gong wu went faster.

Chase came back from another victory he felt good today. So far, everything was going his way, he had a good relaxing morning, he defeated those pathetics Xiaolin monks, Wuya fell face first and Shadow stopped being so annoying, and his Jack had been very quiet lately (which he didn't much like it). Maybe his redhead had a bad day but his dragon instincts was telling him other wise. The two did stop having sex for awhile which drove him crazy. He needs it as often as he could get but with all the evil schemes and Heylin World Domination it was impossible to have sex with Jack. They could do it at night but by then the redhead is in deep sleep. So, what does Chase do he sleep, too.

Shadow wasn't around to give him some hints or advice since, she's dating Skyler. After the battle she quickly went off. So, Chase smirks evilly at the idea he and Jack are alone. He sniffs the air smelling a Jack's scent. That scent! He growls knowing this is Jack's sex scent… what in the name of evil- He quickly rushes over to Jack's room. If this is the reason why Jack was so quiet and sleeping early in the night- He didn't know what to do if the bitch cheated on him with Clay or some other male without him knowing their presents. As he stood in front of Jack's room he sniffs the air knowing this is Jack's wonderful sex scent with a mix of something disgustingly artificial scent- What in the hell? He heard moaning and the bed creaking so he slowly opens the door to see the redhead on the bed with his ass up in the air moaning like the little slut he is. "Oh yes! Fuck me harder!" Jack moans having his eyeliner smug from the sweat and cries. Chase couldn't see who was on top so he opens it a little more to his surprise it was a... Shen Gong Wu? The Third Arm Sash hold a large green sex toy fucking the hell out of the redhead.

Chase stood a moment thinking, "His JAck wasn't cheating just masterbating with…" He growls seeing Jack moans out loud praising the dildo like it was a real fucking dick, "a toy!" His dragon side didn't like it how Jack screw himself with a sex toy like if Chase didn't exist. For Evil's Sakes- Chase wants to fuck too! He opens the door seeing the redhead's full pale body ready to be taken.

"Oh yes!" Jack moans out loud he bites his bottom lip until he turns over to the door feeling the cold breeze in. His red eyes widen in shock seeing Chase standing there gasping out loud he quickly reacted pulling a pillow over him and tossing the same bottle lure he uses at his boyfriend, "Get out!" Chase caught the bottle of lube seeing the redhead breathing heavily.

"So, this is what you do in your spare time when I'm away?" Chase asked seeing the redhead still breathing heavily. He walks toward the bed, "Well?" Jack quickly nods at his lover. "And do tell me why would use a Shen Gong Wu and-," He glares down seeing another purple dildo on the bed, "a toy…"

Jack sat straight up until he felt the vibrator touching his spot letting out another gasps, "Chase!" The Overlord glares down at the redhead seeing how much his lover needs it.

"You know, Jack" Chase started to take off his armor, "I enjoy seeing you suffer for release but… I'm assuming you want something more real," He show off his large cock in front of the redhead, "than a foolish plastic toy!" Jack saw Chase holding his cock out in front of him, "Suck." He commanded.

The redhead nodded sucking on his Chase's large cock. "Mmm, so good!" Jack moans licking the tip of Chase's cock. The Overlord grab his lover's red hair and started to deep throat his lover's mouth. A few grunts from the Overlord but seeing his lover wanting his cock made him happy. He purposely let his cock out of the redheads mouth.

"Wha!" Jack moans in disappointed wanting to suck off his lover, "Why you did that?"

Chase smirks evilly down at the redhead, "Because you need to know your place. How dare you screw yourself without me watching and using a toy like that?" Jack was clouded in lust seeing how Chase was being dominate.

"PLease, fuck me." Jack had his tongue look wanting Chase's cock in him, "Please?"

"Spread your legs open." Chase ordered seeing how quick the redhead took out the sex toy and Shen gong wu off of him and open his legs wide open. He could tell how much the redhead wanted him by the way the hole was wet Jack's eyes looking at him lustfully. He grab the bottle of lube spreading on his engorge cock seeing Jack licking his lips. "You like what you see?"

"Huh uh, the real thing is always better!" Jack felt Chase's large cock shoving in his hole, "Ohh! Fuck yes!" Chase started to thrusts into him roughly.

"Oh yes! Chase! Oh my…" Jack moans seeing Chase holding his white pale legs over his shoulders as he fuck him good.

"Still prefer the….grr…ngh… toy?" Chase grunts liking the feelings of his balls hitting against Jack's bottom.

"Oh yes! More! Don't stop." Jack moans biting his bruised bottom lip, "Your fucking amazing!"

"Hmph… say it again!" Chase grunts some more.

"Your fucking amazing!" Jack moans out loud having his head toss back, "Oh my freakin' GAWD! Your awesome! Fuck me!"

Chase started to go faster seeing Jack touching his member. The two soon reached their climax, "Oh CHASE!" Jack shouted out his lover's name. The two lay down on the king's size bed breathing heavily. Jack lay his head on Chase's bare chest, "Wow!"

"Your damn straight it was wow." Chase grins in approval feeling his sweat on his forehead.

Jack giggles kissing Chase's chest, "You wer- are amazing. Mmm." Chase smirks kissing his lover's forehead, "But, why did you get jealous over my toys?"

"I find it unfair when you get to enjoy yourself and I'm here suffering wanting to fuck you since a while."

"But, you were busy and I was horny!" Jack whines, "How I was suppose to wait? I get very horny when I think about your evil big cock in me!"

"Oh?"

"Well, lately I've been very horny!"

"Why did you tell me?"

"You were busy so I spent my days trying to control myself. Hashtag the STRUGGLE! Your evil to refuse me!" Jack whines facing his lover.

Chase chuckles, "I am the Prince of Evil, Spicer. But, I must say you were as evil as me to use a toy without my permission and do it when I'm not around." Jack giggles kissing his lover the Overlord added some tongue and nibbles.

"Mmm, so no more toys?"

"I prefer if you never use them! The only thing that should be in that tight little hole of yours is my cock!" Chase demanded, "But, I want to watch you play with yourself."

"Ohh kinky!" Jack bites his lover's bottom lip, "You just turned me on, again!"

"Another round? Chase asked Jack squeals in joy.

"How about five more rounds? This time I want your dragon form." Chase chuckles turning into his dragon forma making Jack squeals some more.

* * *

Chase was mediating for a couple of moments until his smart phone vibrated, "What now?" He picked it up seeing Shadow and Jack smiling with a little message on the middle saying, 'Planning to destroy the world XD" Chase let out an amusing chuckle. His consort is something. He went back to mediating until he heard footsteps.

"Chase!" Jack walks in, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, you may, my pet." Chase let his lover sit on his lap.

The redhead nuzzled his lover's head, "Did you know me and Skyler-"

"You and Skyler had sexual relationship before… yes. I could smell you and her's scent of bonding when in the same room."

"Your not mad?"

"No."

"Good, because we were curious for one another and that was after the break up. I swear I only slept with Clay and Skyler that was it but, dating I didn't do it as much."

"I understand." Awkward silence felled.

"Um.. Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask one more question?"

"You may, my Jack pet." Chase saw Jack smiling.

"Alright." Jack kisses his lover's lips, "What would happen if we had another Chase Young in the palace, huh?"

"I wouldn't mind to know you did something foolish..." Chase sighs looking at his lover and asked "Did you clone me?"

"No."

"Spicer, did you clone me?" He repeated the question again.

"No, Young." Jack smirks at his comeback, "Do you want another Chase Young?"

"I demand where is this coming from?" He growled getting annoyed with the question.

"I'm pregnant…"

"…."

"…."

Jack saw Chase staring at the distance for a couple of minutes trying to understand what the redhead said. "Chase?"

"So… you are pregnant?" Jack nodded.

"How long did you know?"

Jack bite his bottom lips, "Like a month and three weeks ago. I wanted to make sure if it was true so I waited."

"How did you know?"

"First, I started feeling sleepy, morning sickness a lot of morning sickness, hungry all the time so, I called my mom asked when she was pregnant with me what symptoms did she get. So, she told me and I had the same thing. I went to my lab and check and it turns out to be true."

"I see." Chase said with a smirk, "I guess it was best this way I suppose."

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be? My consort is having my son." Chase smirks seeing Jack's face glowing happily.

"Really?" Jack asked out loud.

"Why yes… though, I wanted to ask you before getting you knocked up but, this works too."

"Phhuu, I thought you were gonna kill me because I want to keep them." Jack said.

"Like I would ever destroy my own son and his mother. I may be evil, Jack but I am reasonable."

Jack giggles, "How do you know it's boy? What if it's a girl?"

"I don't mind what sex it is, Spicer. I will train he or she to grow stronger and rule the world with me. But, if anything I prefer a boy because Shadow already taken out all my energy. I never thought taking care of a girl can be more difficult."

Jack giggles, "Chase, you had Wuya around. To think you would learn, my hunky evil Overlord." He kisses his lover on the cheek.

"I thought they would be different since Shadow came from my gene pool."

"You've could've ask me to help you make the perfect child using your genetics." Jack giggles, "Then again, Shadow is growing up."

Chase places his hands on Jack's stomach, "Let's hope he or she are not wild." He nibbles down on Jack's neck letting the redhead moan out loud, "So, is being horny was part of the pregnancy?"

"Huh uh." Jack blushes bright red, "I had a very awkward conversation with my mother but, in all the Spicer family tends to be horny. So, I want to be fucked at least three times a day!"

"Since when I would fuck you once?" Chase smirks loving the idea of sex all the time.

Jack twirls his lover's hair, "You know, having a baby could mean we have to get a nursery room ready and sex have to be limited-"

"Spicer, it will work out fine."

"Hope so. Knowing our kid will be born in this crazy Xiaolin and Heylin Conflict!"

"They will be fine."

"But Chase, I-" He was cut off by a large door slam the two looks over to see Skyler and Shadow.

"Ew! Get a room!" Shadow growls seeing her father and Jack together, "Come, Sky. We'll tell them later."

"Tell us what?" Chase asked helping Jack to get up.

Skyler happily bounced, "Come on, tell them!"

Shadow bites her bottom lip, "Can she move in with us?"

"Why?" Chase asked seeing the happy female looking like everything was filled with sunshine and flowers.

Jack smiles holding SKyler's hand, "She can stay only if Mr. Overlord have a reason why but for me. You know, Sky I'll let ya." Skyler blushes giving bursts of giggles.

"Come on, tell them!" Skyler said to Shadow.

"She's.. well, we bond!" Shadow said trying to find the right words to explain her father.

Chase and Jack arched their eyebrows for a moment until SKyler became annoyed. "For fuck sakes! I'm pregnant with her baby!" Jack squeals happily but for Chase, he glares at his daughter.

"You made her be a teen pregnancy case!" Chase growls Jack rolled his eyes.

Shadow huffed, "It's not like I didn't know. You never told me our magical reptilian side can do that! Besides, I'm happily to be the father!"

"Chase calm down! It's not like you didn't do anything too!" Jack smiles over Skyler, "How many weeks?"

"I found out three weeks ago." Skyler giggles.

"Wait, he's pregnant?" Shadow glares at her dad, "And here you are being a fucking hypocritical pediofile!"

Chase glares at his daughter, "Jack is eighteen! It's perfectly fine!"

"But, we did had sex when I was sixteen." Jack mentioned seeing Chase glaring at him, "Just trying to tell you that it's sort of true."

"HA!" Shadow huffed, "Come, Skyler. We don't need this old fart telling us what to do!" She holds her lover's hand walking away.

"Excuse me!"

"You are excuse!" Shadow hisses back. The two started to hiss back and forth leaving a very confused Jack and Skyler.

"Okay?" Jack looks at his friend, "You want to get some ice cream?"

"Strawberry please."

"Ew! You freak no one likes strawberry!"

"Fuck you!" SKyler said with a playful smirk. The two walked away to the kitchen.

* * *

"Chase, I am so sorry! I didn't know that green stuff was suppose to have that effect on you!" Jack apologizes seeing Chase in his dragon form snuggling against his egg, "I'm just in shock you could be this affectionate."

"Something in that liquid cause me to have motherly affection and I hate it!" Chase growls snuggling against his egg, "But, I can't help myself."

"I know! Good thing you didn't cause me to have a miscarriage with all that fighting and chaos going around and good thing Shadow didn't slam me so hard or else our baby will die!" Jack rubs his five month round belly.

"I am so sorry, Jack. If anything were to happen to you and the baby I didn't know what to do!" Chase pulls his lover close to the bed snuggling against him and the eggs. His claws place on Jack's round belly, "Your everything to me!"

Jack giggles, "I never seen you so snuggly. I like it."

"Please, once this egg hatch I will come back to my senses!"

"How did it feel laying the egg?"

"It hurts for a few moments." Chase hummed nuzzling against his lover, "I love you, so much! I love that you stay with me."

Jack never knew his lover would have give birth… at first it was weird and so unbelievable but, now… it was normal? "You know I always love you."

"How did Shadow take when she was there?"

"Jealousy spread over her."

"Ah, the sibling rivalry." Jack said rubbing his chin, "Thats when the oldest is jealous at the young sibling and believes the youngest is getting all the affection and love."

"But, you gotta admit this egg is cute." Chase snuggles against.

Jack nodded, "Come on, mama Chase. Help me get up. With this big belly I can hardly move. I highly doubt this baby is this big! I have to check later on." Chase nodded helping his consort up.

"PLease, come back soon. I need you." Chase purrs nuzzling against Jack's neck.

"I will. I promise. Let me just go pee! Being pregnant isn't easy."

"I know… I've been there for only a few hours." Chase licks his lover's cheek, "Hurry back." Jack nodded quickly and rush to the bathroom.

* * *

"Shadow! Watch your mouth! Not in front of the egg and Jack!" Chase shouted, he was busy cooking breakfast for his lover wearing a pink apron said Kiss the Cook with frilly frills around. Shadow was cursing and making rude comments about how Skyler's family took SKyler away for a month which lend her to rebelling again.

Jack was on the table reading his baby magazine about how to take care of them. He was already six months pregnant and today was suppose to be the day where he checks if the baby is alright. Last months the Xiaolin warriors and Wuya barraged in thinking they were owning the place and started to reck his lab up looking for some Shen Gong Wu. Chase grew pissed off a left no mercy towards them. He broke a few bones to the warriors as for Wuya- let's say the bitch won't be coming back in a while. So, rebuilding the lab took about a month and he couldn't do an ultrasound for that month so he did his best to be the healthiest mother he can be. This was also another reason Skyler had to leave if things can go this crazy then she had to leave because her family refuse her to be in that kind of danger.

So, here's Jack sitting down and the large egg next to him. His eyes looks over to see Shadow and Chase hissing at each other. It was cute and annoying since this was happening all the time. "Why? I bet you like that egg more than me!"

"Your damn right! The egg hadn't cause any trouble!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Don't you shout back at me!" Chase shouted out loud.

"PLease, Mr. Overlord of all Evil! I think I should be running things over since you act all motherly with that stupid egg!" Shadow growls at her father, "Let's just crack it and eat it!"

"I do not permit that sort of language in this house!" CHase growls back glaring at his daughter.

"Said the one wearing a pink apron!" Shadow hisses back, "Whatever! I'm going back to my room. At least, I know everything is in order there!"

"Come back here or your grounded! Do not walk away from me, young lady!" Chase shouted out loud with a roar. Jack covers his ears at the loud shouts and door slams. He saw the two leaving the kitchen. Chase's servants came back in the room knowing everything was safe with Jack and the egg around.

_"How's the master and his rebellion brat?" Kovu asked, a very loyal jaguar to Chase._

_Jack sighs rubbing his large belly, "Bad."_

_"What's going on with the two?"_

_"Chase's fucking pride is refusing to show any love toward Shadow but he shows it to his egg and me. It's sibling rivalry toward Shadow and egg."_

_"Why don't you talk to them? You seem to know awfully a lot."_

_"I have too. I've been reading books, magazines, articles about pregnancy and child care for the last six months."_

_"Talk to them master. They are going to annoy you in the end and it's bad for the baby and… the egg."_

_"I will after I enjoy this peaceful sound of silence."_

_"As you wish my mistress."_

"I had up to here, Shadow!" Chase pound on the female's door, "Open up this door right now! Or I will break it down and you'll be sleeping in hell!"

"Whatever! You can't tell me what to do, freak!" Shadow shouted over the room.

"OPEN THIS RIGHT NOW!" Chase roars out loud.

Shadow shouted back, "WHy don't you go back stuffing your fucking face like the Heylin pig you are, loser!?"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Chase breaks down the door seeing Shadow throwing random things at him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Shadow roars back out loud.

"THIS IS MY PALACE YOU PATHETIC IDOIT OF A DAUGHTER!" Chase shouted out loud the two were fighting throwing kicks and punches at each other. Chase grabs his daughter's long hair, "BAck in my day bratty brats need to punish!"

Shadow growls punching her dad in the stomach, "Well, old man this is not 1500 years ago!" She pulls her father's long hair.

The two fought for a good while until they heard a clear throats. Dragon eyes look over at Jack and Skyler with serious faces. "Skyler!" Shadow quickly crawls over her lover snuggling against her, "I miss you so much."

"Jack, why are you here? We could've hurt you if we didn't notice." Chase said fixing his hair.

The two pregnant beings crosses their arms staying silent. "Wait, why your here I thought-"

"Jack, called me over." Skyler said.

"Why?" Instead of answering the two pregnant beings pulled their dominate's ears walking out of Shadow's room.

"Ow! Skyler, baby that hurts!" Shadow hisses.

Chase growls at Jack, "Spicer, don't-"

Jack glares angrily at Chase making him shut up. The two Heylin warriors sat in living room couch seeing Skyler and Jack sitting in an armchair looking at them. "We need to talk." Jack said slowly.

"For what?"

"Shadow." Skyler warned to make her shush.

Jack rubs his belly, " you two need to stop this fight! It's crazy. I can barely hear myself think and it's making me have stress its bad for the baby!"

"If Shadow learns how to behave." Chase mumbles.

"Excuse me! Your the one-"

"SHUT UP!" Skyler and Jack shouted the two winces in pain placing their hands on their pregnant bellies. Chase and Shadow went over their lovers to help if anything was wrong.

Jack breathes slowly, "I'm fine- we're fine."

"Jack, you can be shouting like that!"

"Yeah, Sky! It's bad for the baby."

"Chase. Shadow." Skyler said in a firm voice, "It's because you two always fight. Shouting around- what happen?"

"Yes, Chase. What happen? What's with the shouting, screaming, roaring and now I saw you two ripping each other heads off good thing we walked in time." Jack place a kiss on his lover's hand, "Chase… make up with Shadow. Apologize both of you guys are wrong."

Skyler nodded hugging Shadow, "Shadow let out your anger in a adult manner. Your gonna be a mother or dad. I don't want our baby to grow up with this kind of environment. Why you think my family force me to live with them for a bit?"

Shadow and Chase sighs, "I guess, we'll talk for once in our evil lives." Chase said in a firm voice.

"You guys could get some privacy. Jack and me will watch out for the egg."

"Very well." Shadow said. The two left into another room. Jack and Skyler smile at each other finally the problem ended!

* * *

"Ah! Finally I get to check on the baby." Jack smirks widely letting the JAckbots use the ultrasound on him and Skyler. Chase and Shadow watched seeing their lovers on the bed laying down.

"So, we see the baby in this thingy?" Shadow asked looking at the large machine.

"Yup. You get to see our baby!" Skyler happily said.

"Ready for ultrasound, master?" Jackbots said the redhead nodded. They started to put a cold liquid that made Skyler and Jack shivers and the use the machine to check the babies.

"There's a heartbeat." Kyle said a former friend of Jack and Skyler. He's an important businesses friend on the medical field and is a doctor. Chase didn't trust him until Jack said he's the best a round." He checks the two's belly.

"Yours is here." He pointed the child.

Jack and Skyler smiles widely seeing the baby. Chase smirks kissing Jack on the forehead, "Beautiful."

"Awe, so cute!" Shadow snuggles Skyler.

Then, there was weird noises on Jack's part. "What do we have here?" Kyle asked out loud looking at the screen he moves to the lower part of the belly.

"What is it?" Jack asked out loud his voice had a hint of panic and fear.

Chase glares at the doctor, "What's going on?"

Kyle chuckles, "Hear that?" The sound waves sounded multiple and louder. The two nodded, "Jack, there's two heartbeats. Your having twins! Congratulations!" Jack eyes widen in shock while Chase stood like he was going to faint.

"Twins?"

"Yes. Look I found a better view." He show them the screen, "There's four legs and four arms. This little guy is hiding the brother's head. So, it was difficult to see both of them."

"It's a boy!" Jack asked out loud.

"Boys. Your gonna have two boys."

"Boys!" Chase and Jack said out loud. Jack squealed out loud, "Oh Chase! We're gonna have twins! Boys twins!"

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Chase stare in blank.

"Be happy that the babies are healthy and everything all good. Now, let me check Skyler's kid." The doctor moves over to Skyler's side. He put the chine on the female's belly seeing the tummy.

"Everything seems to be well." Kyle checks at the screen.

Skyler and Shadow smiles widely, "What's the baby's sex?"

"A boy… a girl… a boy…" Kyle said nonchalantly as he looks at the screen. The group stood quiet and confused.

"So, it's a boy or a girl?" Shadow asked.

"Huh?" Kyle looked at the girls.

"Kyle, is it a boy or girl." Skyler asked.

"Oh… OH! My bad, your having triplets! Two boys and one girl. Congratulations!" Kyle smirks widely forgetting to tell them.

Skyler and Shadow stood in shock but as for the Heylin Princess she fainted. "Shadow!" Chase quickly helped up his daughter. "Shadow, baby? Are you alright?"

"I'm… going…to have three…. kids!" Shadow mumbles as she sat on the nearest chair.

Kyle chuckles, "No worries. First time parents are always getting the nerves. Everything is alright. Skyler, your babies are fine. They are healthy and happy." Skyler nodded.

"Thought I would say don't do any heavy lifting, no stress, no shouting, no arguments and no anger. These babies are still developing and since they are twins and triplets. Any miscarriage could happen." Kyle said in a warning tone as he pack his things.

"Oh, everything will be fine." Jack smiles holding Chase's hand.

"ALRIGHT. Call me when your in labor I'll be here as fast as you can say fuck my life." Kyle smirks kissing Jack on the cheek and Skyler's cheek.

"Bye!" Jack and Skyler smiled happily but their lovers growled at Kyle.

* * *

"So, your going to get this major Shen Gong Wu when I'm almost ready to pop out of boys any second?" Jack growls seeing Chase puts on his armor.

"I have too. This Shen Gong Wu can be a sister Wu to any other Shen Gong WU Dashi made. It could stop evil for all we know it. I have to have it or else the monks will use it to stop us." Chase kisses his lover's lips, "Be safe and careful. Keep the egg warm alright."

"OKay. PLease, come back soon." Jack kisses his lover as he sat on the large egg, "I'll keep it warm."

"Very well." Chase smirks.

The redhead sat on the egg waiting for his lover he saw Skyler sitting next to him knitting soon socks for her babies. "I'm going to give them colors. One boy will be blue the other will be green and my baby girl will be either yellow or pink."

"Awh so cute." Jack giggles seeing the small socks, "Me and Chase picked one boy for blue and green and the other is red and white. Easier for us I suppose."

"I know. Shadow wanted purple so I might add that too." Skyler giggles.

Jack suddenly felt his belly hurt, "Ow."

"what's wrong?"

"I don't know?" Jack winced in pain, "You don't think…"

"Your already due!" SKyler gasps holding Jack's hang.

"Ohhhh fuck it hurts." Jack winced in pain having his hand in his belly. The two heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Jack asked out loud.

Skyler hushes him, "I don't know… let me go check."

"No! I don-" SKyler hush him, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She quickly went of the door slowly sneaky around the second floor so she can see who's the main foyer. A woman with red hair and a large… bean? She uses the tongue of Saiping, "Kovu?"

The jaguar got up from his nap seeing Skyler in front of him, "_What's wrong?"_

_"Someone is in the main foyer. Tell your other servants to stop them. Jack is labor…"_

_"This is not good. I'll go tell one of our fellow crow to go get Chase and Shadow. You and Jack hide."_

_"What about the Shen Gong Wus?"_

_"Only Jack and Chase know where it's at."_

_"Okay. Be careful, Kovu."_

_"Don't worry."_

Skyler went back in the room seeing Jack biting down a pillow, "Shh, we need to take you to our secret room." She helps him up.

"I can't leave Chase's egg!" Skyle sighs this is going to hard.

Wuya and Hannibal went in the palace looking for the rest of the Shen Gong Wu that Chase had, "Now, where will that idiot keep it?" Wuya broke one of the statues.

"Let's check around the rooms." Hannibal said with an evil smirk, "Wo knows maybe will find Jack and force him out of it."

"True. That idiot had been helping Chase clean around his palace." Wuya said. The two evil warriors haven't notice Jack and Chase got together and about to have a family.

"Let's go find him." The two notices Chase's warriors came out of the shadows growling at them.

Wuya rolls her eyes, "This will take awhile."

As for Jack, he and Skyler carried the large egg into the halls hearing the loud rusks in the main foyer. "We… need to… get….Chase and Shadow!" Jack winced in pain as he felt his water broke and gasps.

"What's wrong?" Skyler whispers.

"My water broke!" JAck felt a sharp pain in his lower part, "It's time!"

"Oh fuck our lives!" Skyler started to sweat. A pregnant woman can't deal with this shit alone. Where's Chase and Shadow? Oh fuck it, "Come on, Let's go to that labor room you made. I'm gonna help you give birth."

"I can't not without Chase." Jack couldn't hold the egg for long as he felt another pain, "I… fuck it! I need these demon babies out of me!"

Skyler nodded as the two quickly move to the labor room. Hoping Chase's servants could last for a good while from those dumbasses.

Chase and Shadow fought the monks and won the Shen Gong Wu, "I see you gotten stronger Omi. I still consider you to be in the side of evil." He smirks seeing the Xiaolin warriors on the ground in pain and defeated.

Chase holds the Shen Gong Wu, "I will never join the dark forces." Omi hissed then fainted from the pain and exhaustion.

"Let's go home, father. We beat them pretty good." Shadow smirks grabbing the Shen Gong Wu, "Besides, this turned out to be one of the most important wu around good thing we got it."

"Yes, Shadow." Chase smirks.

_"Chase! Master Chase!" A black crow quickly flew on top of Chase's shoulder surprising the two heylin warriors, "It's an emergency! We're under attack!"_

_"What's wrong?" Chase asked, "Talk slow, my fellow servant."_

_"Wuya and Hannibal are in the palace looking for the Shen GONG WU! NOt only that JAck is in labor! Skyler is trying to help him and the egg to hide! But, the witch and bean re looking for them!" The crow said quickly making Chase and Shadow stare in rage._

_"They will pay." Chase growls turning into his dragon form. Shadow was ready to kick some butt how dare they cause so many problems at the last minute while he consort is pregnant! The group teleported into black mists._

"AHHHH!" Jack cries holding onto the bars from the bed trying to handle the pain. Skyler had everything ready so she watched Jack's develop magical vagina, "OH FUCK MY LIFE! I'm gonna kill him! He promise he'll be here soon! I swear that fucking pride of his!"

"Shhh!" Skyler said, "Jack, calm down. You want them to hear you."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm giving birth to two half dragon half human babies!" Jack cries in pain, "Is the opening ready?"

"Nope. I need a few more minutes."

"FUCK!" Jack shouted, "Give me the drugs!"

"NO! You promise me we're suppose to do drug free!"

"But, I need it!"

"No!" Skyler huffed, "Your doing it all natural!"

"Fuck my life." JAck felt something stretched and screams, "Owwwww! AHHHHHH!"

"Looks like your ready. Wow… magical dragon pregnancies work fast than humans." Skyler saw Jack's magical vagina, "Your magical vagina is ready!"

"Stop it!"

"But, it's magical and I never know it could be pale…." Skyler looks at it, "It's small for a regular vagina I'ma call it magical vagina!"

"Shut up, Sky. This is serious."

"But, it's magical!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'ma call it Jaqlyn with a Q!"

"Skyler!" Jack screams in pain holding onto the bars.

Wuya and Hannibal heard the redhead screaming out loud, "What was that?" Hannibal asked kicking the warriors.

"Probably Jack saw a spider." Wuya rolled her eyes, "Let's go! I'll use this a Heylin sleeping powder." She quickly blow it over to all the Chase's warriors making them fall asleep. The Heylin warriors smirk in please with the powder Wuya made.

They run over to where the noise came from. "You get the boy and I'll scare him since he hates it when I'm around." Hannibal chuckles. Wuya nodded opening the door, "All right Jack show us the…" They gasps seeing Jack giving birth, Jackbots floating around with towels, pillows, everything while Skyler focus on helping Jack give burst.

"PUSH JACK!" They tilted their heads seeing Jack's vagina stretching wide open a weird pale head was coming out. The two Heylin warrior felt light headed seeing such a sight.

Skyler turns her head over, "What the fuck your doing here!?" She hissed, paying attention back to the redhead, "If you want to help then hold his hands!"

"I'ma kill him! AHHHHH!" JAck cries, "I'ma kill him, Sky! I'ma kill him! It hurts! I hate him! That fucking baster! It hurts! FUCK MY LIFE!"

"PUSH JACK!" Skyler shouted making the redhead push again the hemline warrior couldn't stop staring at the hole being stretched wide open a head came out. "Almost there!"

"Come on, Wuya. Let's go…"

"What we need the Shen Gong Wu."

"Do you wanna deal with this?"

"Let's ask him if he disagrees we threaten him." Wuya said they walk over to the redhead.

Jack was to busy focusing on the pain. "Now, listen boy… you tell us were is the Shen Gong Wu or els-" Jack has had it with this bullshit, he grab the bean's face with his bare hands using all his might to crush it, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! FUCK YOU! I'M FUCKING BIRTH!"

"Push!"

"AHHHHH!" Jack toss his head back letting go the bean's face, "I hate everyone! AHHHH!" He quickly grabs Wuya's hand and Hannibal's stems hand he grip it so hard the two were screaming in pain feeling like they are losing their hand.

"One last push!" Skyler said happily, "He's almost out." Wuya and Hannibal broke free heading to the door this was too much for them. They peeked at Jack's hole seeing a whole baby coming out looking so unreal. The Heylin witch quickly fainted in Hannibal's arm.

"Uhhhmmmm….. you win this time, boy." Hannibal said as the two disappear in black mists. They never want to deal with that ever again.

"That was fast. Who knew villains runs off when someone is giving birth?" SKyler hummed holding the first baby boy, "Awe. One more to go."

"FUCK LIFE! AHHHHH!" Jack had tears coming down his cheek.

"Oh your just in pain don't worry." Skyler teased as she handed the baby to a Jackbot, "It's be fine."

"FUCK YOU, SKY! OH MY AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screams out loud feeling the other baby coming.

Chase busted through the doors seeing all his servants sleeping on the floor, "Arise my fellow servants." He uses his Heylin magical to wakes them up. "Where is-" They stop hearing a loud scream, "AHHH! It hurts!" They rushes through the doors seeing a very tired Jack and SKyler holding the last baby in her arms.

"Congratulations, Young. You are now a father to two adorable babies." Skyler handed him the baby in his arms. She went over to hug Shadow, "It was the most crazy experience ever! I never want to do that again." Shadow chuckles kissing her lover.

Chase went over to Jack seeing the redhead tired. "How did I do?" Jack said breathlessly with a tired smile.

"You did amazing my pet." Chase purred kissing his lover on the forehead, "Sleep." Jack nodded closing his eyes.

"Here's your other son." Skyler handed him the other baby. Chase smiles at the two baby boys sleeping in his arms.

"They probably want milked from Jack's A cups boobies!" SKyler giggles going over to Shadow, "Did you know he had a magical vagina?"

* * *

Jack was breasts feeding his babies having the time to look at them. One had red hair with Chase's skin color and eyes everything else was Jack's appearance. The other son had black green hair with Jack's albinism skin color and eyes but everything else had Chase's appearance. He smiles, "What would we call them?" He asked seeing Chase laying down with him.

"Whatever you want." Chase purred kissing his consort's neck.

"Well… I was thinking this little bugger should be called Killian," Jack smiles holding the one that looks like Chase, "his name means warrior or something around that line."

"Killian… perfect." Chase smirks.

"And this one Leroy." Jack smiles seeing the redhead baby in his arms. He looks at Chase having a frown on his face, "What?"

"Leroy? Le- ROY!?" Chase hissed at the name roy reminding him of Hannibal ROY Bean.

"Well, I wanna name him after his red hair…. I know Leroy is a bit lame name but I always like the name Roy." Jack thought for a moment, "How about Ru Leroy Young, huh? I was planning to give them Chinese names either way but I have no idea."

"Ru, huh? I prefer that than Leroy." Chase sighs, "You really like the name Roy?"

"Well… I think it's perfect but if you don't like it then I could just give that as a nickname for me and his name could be different…"

"Very well. How about Killian's middle name?"

"Oh! You'll love it! Killian Ju-long Young, huh? It fits perfectly." Jack grins widely.

Chase smirks kissing his lover on the cheek, "It is. Now, Leroy's name…"

"Leroux "Leroy" Ru Young!" Jack smiles widely.

"I feel like it still sounds like Leroy."

"Let's just call him Leroy besides wouldn't you like to boss him around just to annoy Hannibal's name? I mean think about it 'Roy, get over here and behave. Roy, listen to your father and stay quiet" Huh?"

Chase smirks widely, "I do like the idea but what if Hannibal thinks you name him after him?"

"Please… he was my hero when I was young like hell I'm gonna name him after our baby like that. I know how made you'd get. Besides, it's better than Hannibal, right? Since when he calls him self Roy without saying his proud name Hannibal?"

"You are right." Chase nodded, "Very well. Leroy Ru Young. It does sound pleasant than Roy."

"Told you, babe." Jack grins widely continuing to breast feed his babies, "I can't believe I had a magical vagina and now boobs! It's weird! I'm a guy!"

Chase laughs amused at his lover, "They will go away once the boys grow a little bit up. It won't last long."

"Then, maybe I have to ask Skyler for her breast milk later on. Knowing that woman will produce more milk than the average cow! I hope Shadow doesn't drink it."

"Jack, you are being ridiculous."

"Oh yeah?" Jack smirks amused, "Like father like daughter." Chase blushed bright red about when he first saw Jack growing breasts, "How you-" He quickly cut off his lover, "Shhh! That would never happen ever again! I was in the heat! My dragon side needed to claim you rub my scent on you."

"Kinky." Jack purrs, kissing Chase on the lips, "I like it."

"You would."

"Pfft, you did too!"

"So?" Chase asked seeing one of the babies whimpering at the loud noise, "Shh, they need their rest."

"Look at you being all father like." Jack giggles holding his boys, "You wanna hold Killian?" Chase nodded holding his sin in his arms.

"It amazes me how small they can be."

"They be big soon." Jack smirks.

"I know." Chase smiles, "Let's put them to sleep you need your rest." Jack nods as he put Leroy in the crib and Chase did the same. The twins share a crib together. Jack went to bed trying to fall asleep his consort watches him.

"Sex?" Jack asked.

Chase chuckles, "Are you sure?"

"Hey, you turned me on being all fatherly like. Me want it now!" Jack grins widely.

Chase chuckles going on top of his lover, "Very well." The two made out for a bit until the real fun begins.

* * *

An: Finish! I was bored. Fuck it man. Yolo this shit. I'm tired… Oh yeah, I was having the trouble naming Leroy because it had Roy in it and I sort of forgot about Hannibal ROY Bean for a moment then I was fuck it. Anyway, I just wanna toy it around since Xiaolin Chronicles really dumb up Chase's feelings and shit but oh well.

Peace out!


End file.
